wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
:For related articles, see Category:Warriors. Warriors are World of Warcraft's premiere tanking class. They have access to a wide range of special abilities, which depend on their pool of rage. Unlike other classes, such as the Rogue, Warriors have an empty pool of Rage until they deal damage with white damage or receive damage, at which point their rage pool slowly fills. This makes fighting classes with aura shields such as Power Word: Shield difficult, since Warriors receive no white damage rage unless they actually deal damage to their target. The primary Warrior class distinguisher is their ability to choose from 3 stances, Defensive Stance, Battle Stance, or Berserker Stance. Depending on what the situation calls for, these stances let the Warrior adapt to the task at hand. However, changing stances restricts their ability-use to specific skills. The primary Warrior attribute is strength. At later levels, most Warrior-oriented gear will also include a lot of Attack Power. Warriors can wear any type of armor (Plate armor becomes available at level 40), are able to use shields, and can wield any weapon but wands and idols. At level 10 they can train Defensive Stance, letting them take less damage from incoming physical attacks. Warriors are best suited for players who like to soak up damage and/or be a heavy hitter. Background As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and women who fight those wars. The warrior is no mere sword-swinger; he is a skilled combatant, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon his foes into little red bits. The warrior is the most versatile of the combat classes, and he supplements his fighting prowess with the ability to rally his allies and spur them to victory, but not only can he rally his allies into victory; he can himself charge into the heart of the battle, take several lives and live to tell the tale. All races fight, and all races boast many warriors in their ranks. Warriors are common among dwarves, Forsaken, humans and orcs as well, less so among the other races. Masters of swords, spears, and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent times (which seem to be all the time in recent decades). There have always been warriors in every race, from the murlocs to the tauren! Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. Races The Warrior class can be played by the following races: Alliance * Dwarves * Gnomes * Humans * Night Elves * Draenei Horde * Orcs * Trolls * Undead * Tauren As of the Burning Crusade expansion, Blood elf players are the only race that cannot be warriors, though blood elf warriors do appear in game as NPCs (including a large number in Shadowmoon Valley). Blood elf warriors are a standard class for blood elves in the RPG. Some blood elves become warriors (or scouts or hunters) — especially those seeking to be spell breakers, demon hunters, and rangers. Racial Advantages *Humans: Increased expertise with swords and maces, two very popular warrior weapons. Perception gives the ability to detect stealthed units, which can be useful for those in PvP situations. *Dwarves: Stoneform blocks poison and bleed damage, and increases armor by 10%. Both of these can be very useful in PvE fights. The addition Frost resistance is always useful. Though Warriors will not primarily be using guns as their main weapon, they can be useful for a pull, and Gun Specialization helps with this category. Lastly, Warriors are notorious for their high repair bills. Treasure Finding can help alleviate some of this payment, though it is minimal at best. *Gnomes: Escape Artist can be very useful, primarily in PvP situations, but also in PvE situations. Warriors being the prototypical tank often have to lead mobs and bosses away from the healers and ranged fighters, thus making Escape Artist very useful. Gnomes also benefit from increased Arcane resistance, which is always useful. Because of their small size, Gnomes warriors are useful in PvP environments, since inexperienced or careless opponents can be quickly Hamstrung, Thunder Clapped, with Sundered Armor before they have any idea as to what happened. *Night Elves: Quickness adds an extra layer of survivability to Night Elf Warriors. The enhanced Nature resistance is always nice. Shadowmeld provides an interesting element to Night Elves, who can stealth to avoid mob detection (more useful for solo play). In addition, in PvP settings, Shadowmeld can be devastating. Stealth, Charge, Hamstring, Thunder Clap, etc. and Ta-da! You just became a Rogue in heavy armor! *Draenei: Gift of the Naaru reduces downtime for Warriors who are soloing, and helps conserve the mana of the group. The extra Shadow resistance is always welcomed. Heroic Presence can help Off tanks, or the Main tank perform better, depending on what role you may be fulfilling. *Orcs: Axe Specialization increases the chance to hit with one- and two-handed Axes, a very popular weapon choice. Hardiness provides stun resistance, which can save a warrior in PvP settings, or save his/her group in PvE settings. Blood Fury is a bit interesting; use at your own risk. It is useful for soloing and for low level raids, but a higher levels, where monsters hit significantly harder, as the main tank, you'll want healing. Blood Fury can be useful for off-tanks to gain agro, and for DPS Warriors. *Trolls: Berserking increases damage output, useful for all warriors and particularly DPS warriors. In addition, Beserking's effects are whatever your health was when you triggered it, so you can still be healed after you've used it. Regeneration can help keep you alive during PvP fights, or boss battles, and the increased healing can reduced down time for soloing players. The increased damage against beasts can be useful, since beasts are located almost everywhere in the world. Though warriors will not be using bows or thrown weapons as their main weapon, they can be useful in pulls, and the Trolls Expertises help in this category. *Forsaken: The increased shadow resistance is always useful, as is Cannibalize, which can reduce down time while soling, and save your healer's mana. The increased Underwater breathing is also useful, especially when soloing, where a warrior might not have access to an Alchemist, or Warlock. Will of the Forsaken is arguably the best racial trait in the game, and can be the difference between life and death in both PvP and PvE settings. *Tauren: War Stomp is a useful form of crowd control. Endurance provides Tauren with extra health, something very useful for Warriors. The additional Nature resistance is always a plus. Starting Attributes Rage By default, a warrior's rage bar is empty. Warriors can gain rage by being struck in combat, dealing damage, drinking rage potions, or using certain Warrior Abilities. Most of their abilities require a certain amount of rage in order to be activated - this makes rage the Warrior's equivalent of mana. When a Warrior exits combat, any left-over rage slowly decays until the bar returns to empty. The rate at which rage decays can be controlled through talents. A warrior's rage bar will drop to 0 immediately if he switches his stance. At level 20, the passive ability Stance Mastery allows him to retain 10 rage through a stance change, and the Tactical Mastery talent increases this by 5 rage per rank up to a maximum of 25 rage. Warriors need to be in combat or use a rage-generating ability to generate rage. The longer the battle, the more rage a warrior can accumulate. This often leads the warrior to the strategy of "filling up" his rage bar on a weaker foe before moving on to a more powerful enemy. A warrior with a full rage bar can quickly unload a large amount of damage. Stances :''Main article: Stances The warrior has different stances for different situations. Which stance to use will also be determined by the Warrior's talents. *Battle Stance: The standard starting stance for all Warriors. A balance of offensive and defensive abilities. (-20% Threat Generated) *Defensive Stance: As it suggests, more defensive oriented and fewer offensive damaging moves. Best used when playing in the main tank role (-10% Damage Received, -10% Damage Inflicted, +30% Threat Generated). *Berserker Stance: All out attack with little regard to the Warrior's own health. Best used when somebody else is tanking and you need full-on DPS (+3% Crit, +10% Damage Received, -20% Threat Generated). Some Warrior Abilities are not available based on which stance you are in, so choose wisely! Remember that your rage is reduced to 10 whenever switching stances unless you have Tactical Mastery. Abilities :Main article: Warrior Abilities The Warrior has various abilities, which are typically limited to certain stances. *In Defensive Stance, the Warrior can use abilities such as Revenge and Taunt. These abilities are useful for keeping aggro. *In Battle Stance, the Warrior can use a balanced array of abilities. Mocking Blow temporarily redirects threat to the Warrior, while Overpower and Retaliation are useful for dealing damage. Some abilities usable in Defensive and Berserker Stances are also usable in Battle Stance. *In Berserker Stance, the Warrior is focused on maximizing damage potential with abilities such as Berserker Rage and Recklessness. Talents Warrior talents are split into three trees: Arms A general mix of talents comprised mostly of utility and offensive abilities. The Arms talent tree is capped by the Endless Rage ability, which causes Rage gained from all damage caused to be increased by 25%. The Arms tree mainly enhances burst damage emphasizing powerful (usually slow) two-handed weapons with use of Mortal Strike. Arms warriors usually prefer two handed weapons with high top end damage, as this will increase the potential of the Mortal Strike ability. Fury Primarily offensive, the Fury talent tree is capped by the Rampage ability, though the tree really relies on Flurry, and thus critical strikes, to create most of its damage. Fury warriors usually prefer two one handed weapons, with somewhat similar priorities as a rogue in terms of stats and weapon damage, but focusing more on strength and critical strike rating as opposed to the rogue's focus on attack power and hit rating. For this reason, Fury warriors are sometimes nicknamed "Rogues in plate". Dual-wielding warriors can choose to use a slow offhand (~2.6 second weapon speed) for more Whirlwind damage and fewer wasted Flurry charges, or use a faster offhand (~1.6 second weapon speed) for steadier rage generation and more benefit from weapon damage-increasing sharpening stones. Thanks to the additional attack power from Rampage, an improved Battle Shout from talenting 5 points into Commanding Presence and other strength or attack power-increasing buffs, the Fury warrior can dish out incredible damage using the Bloodthirst attack, which scales based on attack power. Protection This tree is all about the proud tradition of swashbuckling: Boastful and taunting, this warrior has specialized in fighting with "sword and board", that is, a weapon in the main hand and a shield in the off-hand. The talents of the protection tree allows you even greater offensive and defensive advantages of this fighting style, allowing you to use the shield as a potent and crippling weapon. Protection talents also allows you to build aggro faster and to greatly enhance your survivability. These abilities are ideal for warriors in a tanking role. In PvP the greater survivability and added capabilities of the protection warrior compensates for the slower damage output. Protection warriors are often referred to as tanks. Talent calculators can be found at WoW Den's Talent Calculator, WorldofWar.se, WoWHead.com. Further Information See List of warriors for important NPC warriors, and warriors from lore. See Starting a Warrior for some advice when starting out. See Warrior races for information on warriors by race. See Warrior sets for information about Warrior-specific set items. See Warrior PvP for advice on playing nicely with others. See Warrior Tactics for more general class advice. See Warrior Twinking guide for details on making a warrior twink. See Warrior Instance Grouping Guide for tips in Instances. See Sun Eater vs. King's Defender for an answer to the very common question, which is best? External links *Warrior Guides For advanced warrior topics (although some parts are outdated) it:Guerriero Category:Classes Category:WoW Classes Category:RPG Classes Category:Core Classes Category:NPC Classes Category:Warriors